wolfttrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoe Boucher
History Zoe Boucher''' was born to Rene and 'Charlotte Boucher in Paris,'' France, the youngest child and only daughter of the family. Her entire family, brothers and uncles and cousins, were part of a wrestling dynasty, most of those old enough to do so having donned the tights. Despite this, she had a fairly normal young childhood, though it was punctuated by periods of long travel due to her father and brother’s road schedules, wrestling for promotions across Europe, Japan, and occasionally the US. This caused some trouble with schooling and resulted in her mostly being taught by personal tutors and being left to her own devices. Growing up around such larger than life performers, many of whom were very kind to her backstage, Zoe naturally became enamored with professional wrestling. The bombast and pageantry, the sheer spectacle of it and the crowds roaring for the performers, all convinced Zoe this was where she was meant to be. But her grandfather, legendary wrestler Jean “de Marquis” Boucher, refused. Jean trained his sons and their sons in the gym/wrestling school he’d built in his home in Corsica, dubbed The Crucible. Revered as one of the greatest teachers of the art of wrestling, all the Boucher boys who wanted to lace up a pair of boots were sent to him to learn. But Jean refused to let his only granddaughter, “puny thing that she is”, train, forbidding her father from allowing her into the business, and so she would “find a good boy to raise a family with someday.” He cared more about perpetuating the legacy than her desires, and her father caved in to the demand. Zoe was no longer allowed to travel with her father to wrestling events and made to attend normal school back in Paris. There she started to settle down, made friends, and even joined a band as the drummer. Over time she grew angrier and more resentful of her family for barring her from her dream, and began getting into fights, particularly with the school’s Athletics Club president, Irish exchange student Killian Albright. Her cousin Gabriel, recently graduated from The Crucible, moved to Paris to help look after Zoe as her school marks got worse, and she became increasingly hard to handle. Feeling pity for her, Gabriel began training Zoe in secret, teaching her at his house after school, telling her parents it was to help with her studies. After nearly two years of training in secret, Zoe had her first match in a pub under the name La Reine du Soleil, The Sun Queen. Her opponent, an American who went by the name Calico Jack, won in short order, but it was the greatest night of her life. She knew it was time to find a way out of France, away from her family, to truly pursue a career in professional wrestling. While the Boucher family was touring Japan for the second time, they were supposed to perform a series of maneuvers that did not get translated well, causing one of their wrestlers to become crippled. There was a lot of blame coming from the Bouchers, when things got heated and the Yakuza were about to kill them all when 993 showed up and negotiated their release, at the cost of a similar injury to Gabriel, a finger of Jean Boucher and an order to never return. Relationships 993 Howie Bosch MD Habitus Mr. Locke Mr. Locke was the History teacher at Ridgefield before it was discovered that he was also Ki, the head of The Crows. After The Crows were defeated during the 10.27 Tragedy, the Ruffians spared Mr. Locke's life and he was very grateful and indebted to each of them. Smitty Michaels Zoe and Smitty of Buckingham bonded over their affinity for animals and Zoe enjoyed the quiet nature of Smitty. They truly became Allies though during the 10.27 Tragedy when they bonded over the loss of friends as well as the triumph they achieved together. Stephanie Turner Zoe and Stephanie of AAA started dating during the Halloween party that the AAA school threw at Kendra Kinney's house.